Love's Note
by EthanXel
Summary: [NaruSasu—BL—Complete] Just Story about Naruto and Sasuke, about their love, about their life.


Banyak orang tak menyangka akan julukan _Nerd_ yang diterimanya kini berubah menjadi _Lucky Nerd_ hanya karena kini dia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pangeran sekolah. Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berambut _blonde_ dengan tinggi 6 kaki serta kulit tan sama sekali tak membuat teman-teman sekolahnya terpikat, meski memiliki postur tubuh bak seorang model namun karena penampilannya yang menjurus ke cupu membuat sebagian orang tak bisa melihat karisma miliknya. Bukan bermaksud untuk berpenampilan jelek karena ingin menutupi ketampanannya, hanya saja ia memang tak suka menarik perhatian, kaca mata tebal yang dia pakai memang untuk melindungi matanya yang selalu berair jika mengendarai motor bututnya, baju yang kebesaran karena ia tak ingin teman-temannya takut setelah melihat bentuk tubuhnya, sedangkan kera baju yang dikancing hingga mencekik leher itu karena dia ingin menutupi tato yang ada disana. Semua ia lakukan karena ia memiliki tujuan, namun menjalin hubungan dengan sang pangeran sekolah sama sekali diluar dugaan.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berambut _raven_ , berkulit porselen dengan tinggi 5 kaki 9 Inchi itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya hingga seolah dunianya ditarik paksa dan hanya memusat di lelaki _raven_ tersebut. Karena tak ingin menyimpan terlalu lama perasaannya iapun langsung menembak lelaki tersebut dihadapan banyak orang di kantin sekolah.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku menyukaimu jadilah pacarku."

Reaksi kontras terlontar dari beberapa siswa yang melihat tindakan nekatnya. Banyak yang mengoloknya tak tahu diri, atau bahkan pemuda idiot yang berani mendekati pangeran beberapa siswa tak segan melemparkan makanan ke arahnya atau menyiramkan jus ke wajahnya. Namun Naruto tak peduli, dia tetap berdiri disana menunggu Sasuke hingga buka suara.

"Pergi sana idiot, kau membuat nafsu makan kami hilang." Haruno Sakura, kandidat pertama yang mengklaim dirinya menjadi fans nomor satu Sasuke bersuara. Sementara Gaara, sahabat pemuda Uchiha itu hanya memberi kode pada si _raven_ untuk keluar dari kantin segera. Namun sayang, pemuda Uchiha itu masih bergeming menatap pemuda _blonde_ dihadapannya.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu." Dan berbagai reaksi tak percaya bermunculan dari setiap siswa yang melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa pengeran sekolah sekaligus penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah mau menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda _nerd_ serta miskin sepertinya. Tapi sesuatu tak ada yang tak mungkin bukan? Dan sejak saat itu neraka untuk si _nerd_ pun tiba.

.

* * *

 **Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Shounen-Ai, Typo, OOC, Cerita pasaran dan sedikit membosankan. XD**

 **Story©** _EthanXel_

* * *

.

"Kau basah, dobe?" Sasuke menoleh kesamping, melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang basah kuyup hingga ia bisa mencium bau telur busuk yang membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Oh ini? Kado dari fans kita, setidaknya aku tak perlu mandi lagi setelah sepulang sekolah nanti." Candanya meski itu sama sekali tak mempan untuk orang seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu maksud dari fans yang diucapkan Naruto adalah orang-orang yang tak suka dengan hubungan mereka. Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, meletakan buku yang ia baca dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku celana lalu ia usapkan untuk membersihkan wajah Naruto.

"Ka-kau tak perlu membersihkannya, aku tak mau sapu tanganmu kotor." Naruto merasa tak enak dan berusaha menghentikan tangan Sasuke yang kini membersihkan wajahnya, namun tangan Sasuke yang lain menampik tangannya yang mau tak mau membuatnya diam. Naruto cukup terkejut saat Sasuke kini mulai melepaskan jas sekolahnya dan menyampirkannya di bahunya. Naruto terharu dengan tindakan Sasuke yang sangat manis ini menurutnya, dan berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang selalu datar.

"Arigatou." Naruto tersenyum dan menarik kedua tangan Sasuke yang kini ikut kotor setelah membersihkan wajahnya, Narutopun mengambil sapu tangan miliknya yang selalu ia bawa di tas dan membersihkan kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Kedua tangan ini tak boleh kotor, apalagi karena diriku." Sasuke hanya diam saat Naruto membersihkan kedua tangannya.

"Nah, selesai! Jadi apa kita jadi kencan hari ini?" Sasuke hendak menjawabnya namun tiba-tiba seseorang menyela.

"Sasuke, kita jadi kan hari ini?"

Sasuke memandang sebentar Naruto yang tersenyum masam, sepertinya untuk ke tiga kalinya rencana kencannya harus tertunda.

"Kau pergilah, besok masih ada waktu 'kan?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tak rela meski begitu ia mencoba tersenyum pada kekasihnya. Ia masih berharap Sasuke menolak ajakan sahabatnya namun itu mustahil, melihat Sasuke yang kini mendekat dan mengusap kepalanya membuatnya harus berlapang dada karena itu pertanda perpisahan baginya, dan benar saja setelah itupun Sasuke pergi dan mengikuti Gaara di belakangnya.

Naruto memandang sendu kepergian Sasuke. Ia tak berani memerintah ataupun menyanggah kekasihnya, karena ia takut jika kesalahan kecil yang ia buat bisa merusak hubungannya. Ia bahkan masih belum percaya sampai sekarang jika putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha menjadi kekasihnya, ia tak tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke mau menerima pernyataan cintanya, meski sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dan ingin menanyakannya namun ia kesampingkan egonya, karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke adalah miliknya.

Lamunan Naruto terbuyar seketika saat ponselnya tiba-tiba bordering, dengan segera ia melihat ponselnya dan menyeringai setelah membaca pesan dari salah satu teman segengnya. "Sepertinya hari ini tak begitu membosankan."

.

.

.

Hari ini ada yang berbeda dari biasanya, saat Naruto akan mengendarai motor bututnya tiba-tiba saja sebuah Lamborghini putih berhenti didepannya, hal yang pertama Naruto pikirkan adalah mungkin pengemudi mobil itu akan bertanya jalan, namun saat jendela kaca mobil tersebut terbuka, betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan Sasukenya disana.

"Masuklah dobe, kita berangkat sekolah bersama." Awalnya Naruto menolak dan keukeuh ingin berangkat sendiri namun melihat tatapan dingin kekasihnya membuatnya menurut dan terpaksa masuk kedalam mobil mewah itu.

Saat mendapati mobil Lamborghini keluarga Uchiha memasuki gerbang sekolah, beberapa fans Sasuke berkumpul dan berteriak-teriak seperti melihat idola mereka, itu merupakan hal yang maklum Naruto lihat, namun begitu menjumpai dirinya juga ikut turun dari mobil mewah tersebut sorak-sorak para siswi tersebut terhenti dan seketika berubah menjadi bisikan kecaman dengan tatapan geram menyorot ke padanya, hal ini pun sudah bisa ia duga sebelumnya.

"Kenapa bisa pemuda miskin itu berangkat bersama dengan Sasuke-sama?"

"Melihat si cupu itu berdekatan dengan Sasuke-san membuat _mood_ ku buruk."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarkannya, ia tak memandang pusing para siswi yang iri kepadanya. Mereka hanya tidak seberuntung dirinya dan jika suka pada Sasuke kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung? Hanya berbicara di belakang? _Oh come on, be genle please._ Maka jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia selangkah lebih maju dari mereka.

Naruto segera membuka pintu untuk Sasuke, ia akan berjalan di belakang Sasuke, memposisikan dirinya sebagai _bodyguard_ , meski ia tak tahu malu karena berani memacari pangeran sekolah namun Naruto masih tahu diri untuk tidak membuat Sasuke malu karena berangkat bersamanya, meski sang Uchiha sendiri tak pernah keberatan sama sekali akan hal itu. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berbalik dan memandangnya tajam. Naruto sebenarnya tak mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke, sempat terpikir mungkin ia telah melakukan kesalahan tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Naruto hendak minta maaf sebelum Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menautkan jari tangan mereka sebelum melanjutkan langkah menuju ke kelas mereka. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya gagal paham, namun ia suka dengan semua tindakan Sasuke yang selalu saja membuatnya _melting_ (?). Jika begini terus bagaimana mungkin dia bisa ragu jika Sasuke tak punya perasaan kepadanya? Maka _bullshit_ dengan alasan sang Uchiha kenapa mau menerima pernyataan cintanya, melihat sikap Sasuke kepadanya sudah memberinya jawaban yang cukup jelas akan pertanyaannya.

Naruto terlalu terbuai dengan sikap romantis Sasuke pagi ini hingga tak sadar jika seseorang tengah bersiap melempar telur ke arahnya, beruntung Sasuke yang gesit menamengi tubuhnya hingga telur itu mendarat di dada si _raven_ dan mengotori seragam mahalnya. Melihat itu benar-benar membuat Naruto geram, ia berbalik hendak memukul si pelempar namun geggaman Sasuke semakin menguat menahan tindakan anarkis yang mungkin dilakukannya. Hampir, yah hampir saja dia lepas kendali dari _image_ nya selama ini. Namun ia tak peduli, menyakiti Sasuke berarti menyakitinya juga, ia masih tahan jika dirinya di _bully_ karena berani menjalin hubungan dengan sang Uchiha, namun jika sampai mereka mengolok ataupun menyakiti Sasuke hanya karena dirinya, ia benar-benar tak bisa terima. Naruto hendak melangkah menghampiri si pelempar telur namun tatapan tajam Sasuke seolah kembali berhasil menghipnotisnya. Ia menunduk sebelum mengikuti Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangannya pergi dari sana.

"Kita ke kelas sekarang dobe!" ucapan dingin Sasuke membuatnya terpaku untuk seperkian detik. Ucapan Sasuke adalah perintah untuknya, sebuah ultimatum yang wajib untuk dilakukan. Maka Naruto hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya yang lain. Melihat jika kini langkah mereka benar-benar menuju ke kelas membuat Naruto tak tahan, ia tak ingin Sasuke dipermalukan dengan tampilan seperti itu dihadapan teman mereka, maka dengan kuat iapun menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berbalik arah. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana Naruto membawanya pergi.

Naruto membawa Sasuke ke belakang sekolah, tempat rahasia mereka berdua, ah tidak lebih tepatnya mereka bertiga karena Gaara sahabat Sasuke juga mengetahuinya. Naruto melepaskan jas sekolah Sasuke yang kotor dan memakaikan jas miliknya di tubuh kekasihnya. Sama persis dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke beberapa minggu lalu. Mereka masih terjebak dengan keheningan, Sasuke yang enggan untuk buka suara sementara ia sendiri hanya disibukan dengan memperhatikan jas miliknya yang sangat tidak cocok untuk dipakai oleh tuan muda seperti Sasuke, selain karena kebesaran juga karena warnanya yang sudah memudar. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" akhirnya si _raven_ pun memecah keheningan yang ada. Ia penasaran kenapa Naruto tertawa lirih setelah melihatnya.

"Tidak! Hanya saja kau masih terlihat tampan meski memakai jas kumal milikku."

Naruto tahu Sasuke berdecak sebelum bibir tipis yang menjadi _favorite_ dan ingin sekali ia rasakan itu tersenyum sekilas. Ia tak tahu jika ucapan sesederhana itu bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum, selama ini ia bahkan selalu berusaha melawak ataupun melontarkan kata-kata konyolnya namun baru kali ini dia melihat kekasihnya tersenyum.

" _Why?"_ tanya Sasuke heran melihat Naruto yang justru terdiam dan memandangnya dengan serius.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu tersenyum."

"Aku juga manusia dobe, tentu aku juga tersenyum." Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Apakah kita akan membolos hari ini?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini terbaring di sebelahnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Jika itu maumu." Jawab Sasuke malas. Lagi pula ia juga malas bertemu teman-temannya yang bermuka dua.

"Yosh! Hari ini menjadi kencan pertama kita!" teriaknya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara, sontak hal itu membuat Sasuke tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkahnya.

See! Naruto tak perlu tahu apa alasan Sasuke menerima cintanya dan mau menjadi kekasihnya, karena semua itu tak penting lagi bagi Naruto. Asalkan mereka bisa terus bersama, itu sudah cukup. Cinta tak membutuhkan sebuah alasan, karena cinta sendiri bukan hanya sesuatu yang harus diucapkan. Bagi Naruto, setiap gesture dari Sasuke sudah membuktikan jika Sasuke juga punya perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

 **The End**

* * *

Saya paling anti buat cerita berchapter banyak, karena takut jadi beban pikiran kalo tak segera menyelesaikannya, apa lagi mood timbul-tenggelam(?) jadi rencananya untuk judul ini akan berisikan short story yang langsung end or twoshoot #kaloada dengan cerita yang tak berkaitan satu sama lain. So enjoy the story mina-san.

Ada yang tanya account selain FFn? Sebenarnya saya juga punya account di Wattpad, tapi nggak aku isi story sama sekali. Gomen ^^

November 21, 2016


End file.
